sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Evelyn Lassenger
Miss Evelyn Paige Lassenger In 1997, Evelyn was born the youngest child of Mr. and Mrs. Lassenger. From 1997 and onward, the youngest of the Lassenger siblings grew up in a fairly regular lifestyle. She had two parents that loved her, sheltered her and, protected her. She also had an older brother whom she absolutely adored. He was her hero just as most big brothers are to their younger siblings. He knew how to do all kinds of cool things like skateboarding and playing the guitar and of course, he had the cutest friends. What little sister didn't have at least one crush on at least one of their brother's friends after all? Goes ByEvie NicknamesEvie, Paige. }'Female Row 2 title" ' }'16 years old Row 3 title ' }'Cancer Row 4 title ' }'Human Row 5 title ' }'Brown Row 6 title ' }'Black-ish Brown Row 7 title ' }'5 ft. 5 in. Row 8 title ' }'120 lbs. Row 9 title ' }'None. Row 10 title ' }'None Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Straight Row 13 title ' }'Monogamous Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Student Row 16 title ' }'Slayer Society She lived a life that most girls would be envious of because she truly did have it all from being able to excel in academics to having a family who loved her and having friends who adored her and often had crushes on her older brother. She even had the cool aunt that she got to spend summer vacations with alongside her brother. Most of that changed in 2007. That was the year that she had turned 10 and it was the same year that her parents had been in a fatal car accident. She and Anthony were taken into their aunt Bethany's care soon after their parents had died, Bethany becoming their official and legal guardian. The incident completely wrecked Evie, it was hard for her to comprehend that her parents had been there one day and the next they were just gone and they wouldn't be coming back. No more making pancakes with mom on Saturday mornings or decorating the Christmas tree with dad ... No more family fun days or "I love you more’s when it was time to go to bed, no more dad picking her up after school ... There were so many things that were just vanishing from her life. She didn't even get to keep going to her school or stay in touch with her friends because being placed into the custody of their aunt meant that she and Anthony had to move to Las Vegas, Nevada. One year after her parents’ death, Anthony met a girl and that girl began to be around quite a lot. It was something that Evelyn wasn't sure she liked. Bethany and Anthony were the only people she had left in the world and she didn't want anyone taking them away from her. Another short year later when Evie was 12, their Aunt Bethany died and with Evie still struggling to regain her balance after the death of her parents ... She couldn't fathom how three people ... three good people could just ... die. It wasn't fair, they hadn't done anything to deserve it and as far as she knew, she nor her brother had done anything to deserve the punishment of losing the only three adults that they had in their life. A few of Bethany's friends took she and Anthony under their wings after that. This was something that caused Evie to be a bit clingy with Anthony. She had gotten used to Haylee by then but didn't really know any of the people that were taking them in and frankly? It seemed like everyone she loved kept being taken from her. For months after Bethany's death, she had nightmares that Anthony was going to leave her too and it only made her that much more afraid. Over the next three years, she began to adjust to their new life and the people in it, she even learned about the supernatural and learned how to fight the bad guys. Fighting was something that Evie was able to find passion in and it grounded her, but she still feared losing her brother. He was all that she had left in the world and the fear of losing that could be crippling sometimes, but she got better as time passed. About a year ago, Anthony had been planning to propose to his girlfriend. They'd been together for four years and he knew that he loved her and that she loved him, so there was no reason to continue waiting. Although Evie hadn't been overly fond of the girl in the beginning of those four years, Anthony deserved to be happy. Especially after everything they had been through in their young lives. If Haylee made him happy, who was she to stand in the way? The night that Anthony planned on proposing, Haylee returned without him in a panic, her neck had been bloody and she had been in tears stammering a breathless explanation about the two of them having been attacked by the revolution. Evie had immediately jumped into action knowing exactly what to do. She'd told Haylee who to find and then she'd taken off. She knew where Anthony was because of Haylee and if she could just get there in time .... but it had been too late. Anthony was already gone when she'd arrived although it was very clear that there had been a struggle. She wasn't sure how long it had been since they'd left and she'd tried to find some kind of clues to be able to follow them, but the revolution members were good ... if they didn't want to be followed, they knew how to throw you off their scent. Evie isn't a scared little girl anymore though, she's a sixteen-year-old fireball who is absolutely infuriated with any and all things revolution. She's determined to get her brother back ... they don't even know if he's still alive, but Evelyn has to believe that he is... it's the only option because the alternate ... she couldn't go there. So, for the last year she and Haylee have been working alongside the slayer society and Evie has been training alongside them so that when they do come up against the revolution to get her brother back, she'll be ready. TraitsFILL IN HERE QuirksFun, Hyper, Sometimes Shy. Calls herself Serenity as an alias when she's outside of the slayer headquarters. ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 2 title" ' }'Anthony, fighting, learning to skateboard. Row 3 title ' }'Vampires. Revolution. Row 4 title ' }'Losing her brother. Row 5 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 6 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 7 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 8 title ' }'''FILL IN HERE Evelyn’s abilities include LIST OF ALL ABILITIES. Please explain any special abilities afterwards. Then explain how and when he/she discovered his abilities. Explain if he/she taught themselves or had a mentor. CHARACTERS NAME learned how to control their abilities at the age of WRITTEN OUT AGE. Explain if they have currently mastered their abilities or exactly where are they are at in learning about them. If mastered explain how long it took to master abilities or how long it's taken them to know what they know so far followed by a goal of when they want to fully master them. Over the years explain what these abilities have helped him/her achieve. Please write a small paragraph about the characters strengths and successes. Evelyn’s weaknesses consist of major injuries, a certain amount of blood loss, and all other human weaknesses. Please write a small paragraph explaining your characters fashion and style choices. What you will typically find them wearing. The '''Relationships Family: Anthony Lassenger (older brother), Tristan Moore (cousin). Best Friends: Open. Pets: None Romantically Interested In: No One. Romantically Involved With: No One. Past Relationships: None. Sexual Encounters: None yet. Photos of Evelyn in Action 002~48.jpg Selena-Gomez-2014-Pictures-HD-Wallpapers.jpg selena-gomez-revival-promo-pic.jpg selena-gomez-adidas-neo-2014-fall-clothing09-774x1200.jpg Selena-Gomez---Shopping-Candids--06.jpg rBTzitos29cd7M8mTNTYfe.jpg Selena Gomez - Shopping Around Bondi Beach-21.jpg Selena Gomez - In Tights -02.jpg 13166894_621500764675384_1536798221_n.jpg Photos of''' Evelyn with Family and Friends' Tumblr_mob5sbABT81suyi8io1_1280.jpg|'Alaric'|link=Alaric Krupke Anthevie.jpg|'Anthony'|link=Anthony Lassenger 16fe5ddb6ce3a1baa7bcc9899686c96b.jpg|'Caden'|link=Caden Luna 77142d2ac5d48f47898bab63d68a39c1.jpg|'Cassandra'|link=Cassandra Martin Tumblr_n7uxk98UGj1tnbr4lo1_500.png|'Christian'|link=Christian Evans 1304656356358364.png|'Isabella'|link=Isabella Evans Tumblr mxf9xwULSP1slb3v6o1 500.png|'Jayden'|link=Jayden Cameron Tumblr_n8dki2ffea1sw3adjo1_1280.jpg|'Jonathan'|link=Jonathan Flynn B66f1c5c598849d046d89858dbbb90f8.jpg|'Kaitlyn'|link=Kaitlyn Evans Tumblr_nidc2yH9ui1u814iio1_1280.jpg|'Lindsay'''|link=Lindsay Mitchell